Five Times Rory Met Rose
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: a blonde time/dimension traveller is bound to meet Rory. especially if the Daleks haven't stolen Earth


**Author's Note: mentions of Five Times Rory Met Jack and Five Times Rory Met Martha. Please read them first. **

**1. First Meeting:**

It had been two months since Jack Harkness had left him to guard the Pandorica. Almost eight since the Doctor disappeared to do whatever he had planned. Rory finally got used to the silence and the boredom. He had now fully planned out his life with Amy when this was solved. They were of course going to stay with the Doctor because there was no way Amy would want to leave. Though in ten years they would eventually because of Amy's pregnancy (he liked the idea of being a father when he was trapped in that dream world) and probably have the Doctor visiting every so often.

A strange electric sound and bright blue flash broke him out of his over-thought thoughts. He whirled round with his sword to find a blonde woman in twenty first century clothes.

"You're not another immortal time-traveller, are you?" he moaned.

"No. I take you met the Doctor then"

"And Jack"

"And Jack? I was under the impression he was mortal"

"He can't die. Trust me, I've tried"

"You'll get used to his flirtatious ways. The Doctor just went on auto whenever Jack was near"

"Rory Williams and you are?"

"Can't tell you. It's dangerous to know; you might meet my alternative self and blurt something out. All you need to know is that I need to find the Doctor before the darkness comes and all time and space is destroyed"

"So...an average day with the Doctor then?"

"Yep"

"Well he's not here. Buggered off somewhere to save the world and left me here to guard the Pandorica but if you wait he might com..."

Rory trailed off as he watched in a mix of fascination and horror as the blonde woman faded right before his eyes.

**2. With Jack:**

"At least you're buying me a drink. The Doctor never did that"

"I thought the Doctor got by through his companions money. I know I paid for dinner three weeks straight"

"Skint and cheap bastard that one"

"You're telling me" a new voice joined them, the blonde woman now dressed in medieval garn sat down between Rory and Jack. "I paid for each and every date, and then Mickey had to cover when I ran out of money. I think the only time I didn't pay was when he recently robbed a bank"

"The Doctor robs banks?" both Rory and Jack said looking incredulous.

"Well cash point machines with his sonic screwdriver"

"Ah," Jack said, "now I see the usefulness of having a sonic screwdriver"

The blonde woman smirked. "I'll tell him you said that"

"After I tell him you're here and do a 'I told you so' dance" Jack said in a tone that suggested the dance was far more than a I told you so. "For someone who supposed to never come back and stay trapped in an alternative universe, you're very much here"

The woman shrugged. "The Doctor keeps saying impossible but it always seems to happen"

Jack turned to Rory, "Rory this is R-"

"No names. I don't want anyone trying to track me down"

"What am I supposed to call you then? It's difficult to refer to you without a name"

"I managed to take over several UNITs and Torchwoods without a name. They all found Ma'am easy to remember"

"Ma'am. I like it, very kinky"

Suddenly Rory felt like the third wheel again.

**3. Sighting:**

It wasn't much of a meeting but a sighting of her. He had dressed himself as a proper Victorian gentlemen, hiding his uniform with the Pandorica, and left for Cardiff. Charles Dickens was doing a reading of A Christmas Carol, which was one of Amy's favourite films during the Christmas season.

He was leaving the building after a strange appearance of ghosts and he saw her.

She was younger, chubbier and more innocent looking. She was dressed in a beautiful black and pink gown and was running down the stairs towards a carriage where a man and a woman were bundling a dead body into it.

Just an average day with the Doctor then.

**4. Statue:**

As a security guard in the Museum, Rory is expected to patrol all corridors and not just stand next to the Pandorica. He did his duty but he never really focused on it. Didn't care if all the rare artefacts were stolen right under his nose.

However, one night, he did a double take in the Ancient Roman exhibition and looked up in awe as he looked at the blonde woman in complete marble. Her hand was missing but it was still in rather good condition.

She was still curvier in this statue than she was when he met her. But she looked rather refined and elegant in white marble.

She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Amy.

**5. Hang On, No Dalek Stealing Earth Means...:**

They stood there in shock as the blonde woman appeared in a strange buzz of electricity and blue light and blew the Dalek up with a giant gun.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted.

"Hang on!" Rory yelped. "You mean she's the woman that Martha was talking about?"

"Martha?" the Doctor looked horrified. "Rory have you been plotting with my companions against me?"

Rory decided not to tell him about Jack, UNIT and all the other many people connected to the Doctor that he met in the past century or so.

Rose rolled her eyes. "This hasn't anything to do about the time me and Sarah Jane couldn't stop laughing at you"

"Mickey joined in a little later if I recall correctly" the Doctor said darkly.

"Erm...so you travelled with the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she did until she got stuck in an alternative universe and then she married the Doctor's human self" River said as she admired Rose's gun.

"I did?" Rose said looking confused.

"She did? They got married?" the Doctor said looking even more terrified. "I went domestic?"

"You have a human self?" Amy said equally as confused as Rose.

"Yeah, long story, Daleks stole planets including Earth and used it to destroy all of reality because of this all the stars went missing in all universes. Rose and her Torchwood built a dimension cannon and she jumped through realities to find me. Our reunion was cut short by a Dalek laser and I stopped dying by using regeneration energy to heal myself and shoved the rest of it in my hand. My other hand, at the time I had a spare one in a jar (don't ask, very long story), anyway my friend Donna (who is a redhead too Amy, you'd like her) touched it and created another me. Only human...and gobby like Donna"

"Where is Donna?" Rose asked. "She was supposed to have given you that message now but that universe turned into this..." she gave the Doctor a pointed look. "What have you done now?"

"Me? Me? I haven't done anything the TARDIS exploded and caused all these rifts an...Oh no" the Doctor paled and looked even more scared than before. "Oh no...Amy and Rory don't remember the invasion of the Daleks. The stars are still missing, had been for a while now...no Daleks stealing the Earth means..."

The Doctor's phone began to ring, trembling he picked it up and answered with a squeaky hello.

"DOCTOR WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY AM I STUCK WITH MY MOTHER? AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY WARDROBE? ALL MY CLOTHES ARE MISSING!"


End file.
